


Oil & Wood

by debaucheryandsorcery (gryffindorsqueen)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/debaucheryandsorcery
Summary: Astrid suggests something Cullen hasn't tried...with delightful results for the both of them. Kink meme fill





	Oil & Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill! Original prompt:  
> "In preparation for pegging him for the first time, the Inquisitor makes Cullen wear a plug for a whole day -- turning him into more of a blushing, stuttering mess than he usually is whenever it shifts against his prostate.  
> By the end of the day he's practically in tears begging her to fuck him. The Inquisitor is more than happy to comply.
> 
> The more needy and submissive Cullen is, the better.
> 
> +Bonus for any humor involving other people wondering what the hell is up with the commander today."
> 
> Hope you like the fill!

“Does the Commander look tense to you?”  
  
“Maybe. He’s probably just having a bad day. You know he gave up lyrium - ”  
  
Cullen felt a flush crawl up his neck, scalding his face as he turned away from the guards, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard them whispering.  
  
He tried to relax his shoulders and straighten out his back as he walked past them and across the courtyard, heading for the war room. He told himself that no one was looking at him, no one knew, no one could possibly know. But it didn’t do much to stop the blush spreading across his face as he clenched around the smooth, polished plug buried inside him.  
  
He eyed the approaching steps nervously. Coming down the steps from his office had made the plug shift in a delightfully tortuous manner but had stopped just shy of causing any public displays of delight. He could only hope that going up them would be similar.  
  
He cursed her as he took his first step and felt the plug press against a rather delicate spot.  
  
 _It had all started a few weeks ago in bed when Astrid, quite boldly and suddenly as usual, had told him with no hint of shame that she had used her fingers on men before and perhaps he might enjoy it too. He had spluttered and she laughed, running the same fingers over his bare chest. The light layer of sweat on his skin after their sexual escapades was doing nothing to cool him down.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
“You…want to do that to me?”  
  
She smiled, brushing her nails over his firm abdomen. “I’d love to.”  
  
His eyes were wide. “Right.”  
  
She laughed again. “You don’t have to, you know! I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable; I only mentioned it because I know that it can give extraordinary pleasure.” She caressed his jaw, her eyes softening as she gazed at him. “I want to make you feel good.”  
  
He was lost in her eyes, in her obvious adoration for him, in the softness of her skin –   
  
“Alright.”  
  
She blinked. A delighted grin spread across her face. “Really?”  
  
He nodded, taking her hand and kissing it. “I trust you.”  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, her red hair falling into his face. He ran his hands through it and felt her smile against his lips. She pulled away, sliding from beneath the sheets and standing, completely nude, next to the bed.  
  
“Do you have any oil?”  
  
“You want to do it now?!” He sat up, nerves and excitement setting him on edge.  
  
“Of course!” Her face fell slightly. “But if you’d rather wait - ”  
  
“No.” He hadn’t considered it before but he couldn’t deny it was…intriguing. He supposed he had always been rather traditional when it came to sex but Astrid…Astrid made him want to try things he had never imagined. She was honest and open and intoxicating…  
  
And she grinned almost smugly. “Someone’s getting eager.” She turned back to the set of draws by his bed and rummaged through the top one. “You must have something.” She glanced over her shoulder at him, eyes dancing with mischief. “What about all those times you pleasured yourself, thinking of me?”  
  
He tried to ignore his cock twitching against his leg as he felt himself flush. “I didn’t - ”  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. “Cullen. I’m naked in your room. You were inside me ten minutes ago. You can admit it.”  
  
He sighed and couldn’t stop a smile quirking his mouth. “Second draw down.”  
  
She giggled and plucked the pot of oil from the draw, setting it down at the foot of the bed. She clambered back on the bed, kissing him hard and straddling one of his muscular thighs. She kissed a burning hot trail from his mouth to his navel, stopping occasionally to bite, making him groan and his cock harden. She wrapped her fingers around him and slowly pumped, making loud breaths escape him.  
  
It hadn’t been long since their last round – how did she do this to him?  
  
She licked a hot, teasing line from the base of his cock to the tip and he gasped her name.  
  
“I can still taste myself on you.”  
  
“Oh, fuck…!”  
  
“Commander!” She chastised in an utterly devious tone. “How naughty of you.”  
  
Her hand returned to pump his cock again, and this time he was aware of the oil on her fingers. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked, trailing her fingers down to cup his balls and then lower.  
  
He swore again, his body tensing with trepidation and lust. One slick finger gently rubbed slow circles against his asshole, sending waves of hot pleasure rolling through him.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
She traced a throbbing vein on his cock with her tongue and he almost bucked into her mouth. “You want more?”  
  
“Mmhmm…”  
  
She grinned. “What’s the magic word, Commander?”  
  
His body was on fire – all he could think about was the tickle of her hair against his thighs, her hot mouth on his cock, her slick finger against his ass - “Please!”  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
Slowly, her finger slid inside him, just up to her first knuckle. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. She wiggled her finger slightly and he let out a whine.  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
A hot flush burned his face and spread down his chest. “Y-yes.”  
  
“You want more?”  
  
“…yes. Please.”_

After that, he fell into what he was sure the Chantry would call complete debauchery. Several times since the first, their nights together had culminated in her fingers inside him, crooking them just so until he thrashed and whined and spilled all over himself. He wondered if he should feel ashamed. Perhaps he would have been a few years ago, when he was burning with pain and anger. He couldn’t have imagined then that he would fall so in love with a mage, that he would trust her completely, that he would tell her everything about himself, good and bad. He couldn’t have imagined that she would still accept him – that she would love him just as he loved her.  
  
In the bond that they had, it was hard to feel ashamed of anything. His old self would have felt emasculated – helpless even – but being with her made him braver. She showed him that he could be adventurous and unexpected; things he had lost so long ago.  
  
As if he needed reminding of his adventurous side, the bulbous wooden plug nudged against his prostate and for a moment he saw nothing but stars. He stumbled up the steps and hoped no one noticed.  
  
“Cullen? Are you alright? You look shaken.”  
  
Cassandra was stood in the doorway of the hall, eyeing him with concern.  
  
“I…I’m fine, thank you.” He swallowed and tried to make himself seem normal. “You have been to see the Inquisitor?”  
  
She still looked at him suspiciously but nodded. “I have. I told her that we should not be wasting time on courting nobles but she is determined to side with Josephine. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her?”  
  
He didn’t think he could do anything remotely sensible. But Cassandra was still waiting so he gave a desperate “Mmm!” of agreement and hurried past her.  
  
He weaved through the throngs of nobles gathered in the hall, past Varric chortling at his own writing at his desk, and made his way to the brief and very welcome solitude of Josephine’s office. She had obviously already headed to the meeting, allowing Cullen a moment alone to gather his thoughts. So far, his morning had been a waste. He’d attempted to read over some reports but was far too distracted by the pressure caused by sitting down. So he tried walking around and reading them but only succeeded in getting the plug to shift inside him, sending unpredictable jolts of torturous delight through him. And now this meeting with Leliana, Josephine and the Inquisitor herself.  
  
He was almost tempted to take it out, Inquisitor’s orders be damned.  
 _  
But she had said so much this morning, murmuring promises like prayers as she slowly worked him open with her oiled fingers.  
  
 _“I’m going to ruin you, Commander.” She purred, two slick fingers slowly teasing him.  
  
He let out a needy whine, trying to push down onto her fingers.  
  
She laughed with her lips against the inside of his thigh, sending vibrations rippling through his groin. “Do you want me to ruin you?”  
  
“Yes!” He gasped, his hands clutching the bed sheets in desperation. “Please…ruin me…please!”  
  
She slid one finger inside him and whined in relief.  
  
“Another one?”  
  
“Yes…” His whole body was tense, ready burst open with a rush of pleasure. “Another one, please.”  
  
With two inside him, Cullen felt beautifully stretched. So far, that was the most they had done but he was aching for more. The idea of being filled all day and no one knowing – it sent him delirious with desire. He propped himself up to watch as she picked up the plug, slicked in just enough oil, and withdrew her fingers.  
  
She looked at him with obvious lust. “Are you sure you’re ready? It’s bigger - ”  
  
“I’m ready.” He said, embarrassingly quickly.  
  
She kissed his trembling thigh and aligned the tip of the plug. She eased it in bit by bit, her eyes constantly flicking between his ass and his face. His face was burning and his cock was painfully hard but still couldn’t resist rocking himself onto the plug. She swatted his ass, making him jump.  
  
“Ah, ah! Don’t rush it.”  
  
She gently eased in the rest, sitting back with a smile of achievement once it was done.  
  
“There.” She pushed him back onto the bed, ignoring his already leaking cock and straddling his waist. “How does it feel?”  
  
“Big.” He admitted, caressing her soft hips and feeling her own wetness press against his hot skin.  
  
“But good?”  
  
He smiled, realising she wanted reassurance. “Good. Very good.”  
  
Her face turned wicked. “Excellent. Because I meant what I said...” She leaned over to kiss him, red hair enveloping them like fire. “…I’m going to ruin you tonight.”_  
  
_As inconvenient as the plug might be now, it was going to be worth it. He just wished she had picked a day when he was going to be alone at his desk. He dragged himself along the corridor, trying his best to ignore the nudges of pleasure as he walked. He pushed open the door to the War Room and saw that they were all waiting for him.  
  
Josephine and Leliana greeted him easily and he nodded at them, unable to stop his eyes sliding over to the Inquisitor who was watching him with sinful intensity.  
  
“Commander.” She said, her voice dangerously husky. “I hope you weren’t too busy.”  
  
He knew what she was getting at. He forced himself to stand straighter and meet her hot gaze calmly. “Not at all, Inquisitor. I was just finishing some reports.”  
  
She smirked, obviously impressed with his composure.  
  
Josephine cleared her throat and interrupted them smoothly, “Shall we begin? There is much to discuss…”

* * *

The meeting passed painfully slowly. He was desperately trying to appear unaffected but the longer he stood, the more aware of the plug he became. They all discussed nobles for over an hour, the Inquisitor unabashedly studying him with mischief. She was dragging it out intentionally just to tease him. He gritted his teeth and tried to pay attention but as time edged on, he felt his façade slipping. He could feel heat sliding up his neck and to his face.  
  
“…however, they are one of the most powerful families in the Free Marches. If we…Commander?” Josephine was staring at him and Cullen felt panic clench at his stomach. “Are you alright? You look flushed.”  
  
“I’m quite well, thank you.” He suddenly realised that he could play everyone’s concern to his advantage. “But perhaps we could wrap this up?”  
  
“Of course.” Leliana collected her notes and gave him a sympathetic look. “Any other business can wait until tomorrow.”  
  
“Agreed.” Josephine neatly blew out the candle on top of her clipboard.  
  
“How unfortunate you are feeling so shaken, Commander.” Once again, the Inquisitor was smirking at him with dark eyes. “I do hope you find some...relief soon.”  
  
He coughed, his face starting to burn. Josephine shot them a curious look as she slipped out and he was sure Leliana was hiding a smirk when she passed them. Cullen followed them out quickly, hoping to escape to the quiet emptiness of his office. The war room door closed behind them and Cullen jumped when he felt a strong smack on his left buttock. He gasped as the plug jolted, sending his hips jerking against nothing. He wheeled around to see Astrid biting her lip and watching him with open lust.  
  
“What are you doing?” He hissed, very aware the Josephine was at her desk just around the corner.  
  
“Just checking it’s still there.” She grinned and her eyes ran over his body, lingering at his crotch where his cock was half-hard and making a tent of his breeches. “Oh, dear.” She wandered forward and his gaze was drawn to her swaying hips. Her hands splayed on his chest and he almost moaned at the touch. He was so worked up even the warmth of her hands on his clothed torso was having a strong effect on him. But then those hands started to slide down over his stomach, to his rapidly growing erection.  
  
He whined as she cupped his bulge, blushing furiously as she laughed softly.  
  
“My, my.” She purred, tracing the outline of his aching cock with her fingers. “That plug is having quite the effect on you.”  
  
“Astrid...” His voice cracked. “We mustn’t...”  
  
She stepped closer and nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck. “Why?”  
  
“Josephine...is – ah!” She squeezed his throbbing balls through his pants. “She’s just a-around the corner...”  
  
She pulled away just enough to look him straight in the eyes. “Then you had better be quiet. Here...” She ran two fingers along his bottom lip. His heart hammering hard in his chest, he opened his mouth and let her slide them in. Not breaking eye contact, he closed his mouth again and his tongue pressed against her fingers. “Good boy.”  
  
He moaned around her as she continued stroking him, and pressed his ass against the wall, nudging the plug again. He knew this was bad idea, that the chance of them being caught was dangerously high, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. He had been on the edge all day, aching for her touch. With her fingers in his mouth and that smooth plug buried in his ass, Cullen had never been so full and the sensation was alien but entirely intoxicating. He sucked greedily on her fingers and rocked his hips, pressing his cock against her hand and his ass against the wall. Maker’s breath, he was so close and when he did cum, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold back.  
  
As if she was reading his mind, she leaned in and pressed her breasts against him. “Are you nearly there?”  
  
He swallowed and sucked, nodding furiously.  
  
Her hand squeezed harder. “Are you gonna cum?”  
  
“Hnnnhm!”  
  
“You gonna cum in your pants for me?”  
  
His face burned but he nodded, his body starting tingle as the plug rocked against his prostate. His pleas were muffled against her fingers and she seemed so delighted by his attempt to speak, she pulled them out of his mouth.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Her hand started to slow on his cock and his desperation overtook his pride. “I said...please will you let me cum?”  
  
She moaned and kissed him suddenly, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He clung onto her desperately, thinking he had at last got what he wanted when he felt her fingers unlacing the ties on his breeches. But she only slipped her two wet fingers inside, collecting a sample of the obscene amount of pre-cum leaking from his throbbing cock. He felt bereft as she withdrew, untucking his shirt and letting it cover his obvious erection. She stepped back from him, admiring the fluid glistening on her fingers.  
  
“Not yet, Commander.”  
  
He felt like crying. “Astrid - ”  
  
“I know, I know, it’s so  _hard_...but not much longer. Just the walk to my quarters. Can you manage that?”  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded. She bit her lip and patted his cheek. “Good boy.”  
  
She wandered off ahead of him and greeted Josephine as though nothing had happened. Just as she turned to open the door to the main hall, she glanced over her shoulder and sucked on her two cum-covered fingers, winking at him with delight. The only thing that stopped him moaning aloud was Josephine bidding him a good afternoon. He passed her without comment, idly hoping she didn’t think he was being rude. He followed Astrid like a starved animal hunting its prey. This time though, he had the feeling that he was the prey and she the huntress.

When he opened the door to her quarters she was already leaning over the railing, watching him stumble up the stairs with amusement.  
  
“How are the stairs for you?”  
  
Now they were alone, Cullen felt some of his embarrassment melting away. “I have never been more annoyed and more aroused.”  
  
She laughed and greeted him with a passionate kiss when he reached the top. “Well, I am proud of you.” Her voice dropped to a husky murmur. “You’ve been such a good boy all day.”  
  
“Have I?”  
  
“Hmm.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “And now you get your reward.”  
  
She took his hand and led him to the bed. He followed dumbly, entranced by in control she was. As desperate as he was, he wanted to wait for her tell him what to do, to give him permission to let go...  
  
She released his hand at the edge of the bed and said, “Undress me.”  
  
He did as instructed, wanting to make it as sensual as possible but unable to stop himself practically tearing her clothes off her. When she was naked, he made to cup her breasts but she swatted his hand. “Now it’s your turn.” She undressed him painfully slowly and he had no idea how she had so much self control. He kicked off his boots as she tossed his tunic and shirt on the floor, leaving him stood in nothing but his breeches as he panted with desperation.  
  
“Astrid, please...” His cock was pressing painfully against the leather of his trousers. “I can’t wait any longer - ”  
  
She cooed, peeling off his breeches with delight. “I know, baby.” She giggled when she saw how wet his cock was and he felt embarrassed again. “Look how desperate you are for me.” She was gazing so intently at his cock Cullen felt a wave of arousal wash over him again, making it twitch under her scrutiny. She made a noise like someone eyeing a particularly delicious meal. “Get on the bed.”  
  
He moved with humiliating speed, scrambling onto the bed with frantic need. She wandered over to him and pushed him down so he lay on his back. He spread his legs and propped them up, waiting for her to touch him. She climbed onto the bed and ran her hands up over his muscled calves, up his strong thighs and lingered there, her eyes flitting between his leaking cock and the plug buried snugly in his ass.  
  
“Maker, you look so hot Cullen.”  
  
He whined, unable to deal with the compliment and the arousal all at once. “Please, Astrid! I can’t wait any longer.” His voice caught and he felt his eyes stinging with tears of desperation.  
  
“Shh, it’s ok...” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing soft kisses against his jaw. “I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”  
  
She slid back down his body. His hips jerked as her hands squeezed his ass and then grasped the plug. “I’m going to pull it out now.” He swallowed thickly and she reassured him with a gentle kiss on his inner thigh. “I’ll take it nice and slow.”  
  
He made an obscene stream of noises as she gently eased the plug out of his tight ass. He flailed and moaned loudly into the pillow next to him. The sudden emptiness was devastating and exquisite all at once. He heard himself panting as she tossed the plug onto the bed next to them and the next thing he felt was two of her fingers rubbing his oversensitive asshole. He tried to push down, aching to filled again but she pulled away. He whined and reached for her.  
  
“Please, love. I need something...”  
  
She kissed him deeply again, smiling against his mouth with devilish intent. “You’re going to get it.”  
  
She slipped from his grasp and bent over to rummage in the ottoman at the bottom of her bed, giving him a delightful view of her round ass and glistening pussy. Unable to stop himself, he clambered onto his knees and licked a strong line from her clit to her cunt with his hot tongue. She gasped and reached around to grasp him by his hair, her nails slightly digging into his scalp. She moaned as he eagerly licked and sucked, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. He could feel her legs starting to tremble and only reluctantly pulled away when she tugged on his hair. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips so he couldn’t get up again.  
  
“As much I would have loved to let you carry on all night, I’m supposed to be fucking  _you_  tonight.”  
  
He swallowed, nervous but more aroused, when he saw what she had retrieved from the ottoman. A collection of soft leather straps all centred around a polished wooden phallus. She held it up and a mischievous expression.  
  
“What do you think? Do you want it?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes. Please.”  
  
She grinned and clambered off him, slipping into the contraption with suspicious ease. He only had a glimpse of her with the phallus on before she knelt between his legs again. His whole body was on edge, waiting for the next delicious thing she was going to do to him. He gasped when he felt the head of the wooden cock rubbing against his well-prepared ass. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her reach over, grab some oil, pour it out and stroke it all over the cock between her legs.  
  
He bit back a moan.  
  
“Are you ready, baby?” She cooed, pressing it against him with a teasing expression.  
  
“Maker, please...Astrid...”  
  
She pushed a little harder and he felt a fraction of it inside him. He was gasping for breath, waiting for more –   
  
“Say it.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
She ran her nails over his chest and down the hard muscles on his stomach. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
“I want...” He hesitated but he had come too far to give up now. “I want you to fuck me. Please fuck my ass... _please_ , love...I want it – ”  
  
He was cut off by her pushing forward, sliding at least half of the cock into him slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrashed, his body on fire with arousal. “Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck...”  
  
“That good?” He could tell from her tone she was smiling.  
  
He whimpered and nodded, feeling his blush spreading from his cheeks, down his neck and to his shoulders. It wasn’t even hitting his prostate yet and he was already wondering about how long he could hang on before he spurted cum everywhere.  
  
“Are you ready for more?”  
  
“Yes!” He gasped. “Please, I want it...”  
  
She pushed forward again and buried the cock inside him. For a moment, Cullen thought he had blacked out. The hard, smooth wood was pressed against his prostate and the rest of the cock was stretching him wider than anything had before, hitting pleasure spots he didn’t even know he had. Then he looked up and saw her on her knees between his legs, gazing down at him with adoration.  
  
“It feels so good...” He gasped, making her smirk.  
  
“It does? You like this big cock in your ass?”  
  
He nodded vigorously, her words sending another wave of ecstasy through him.  
  
“Say it for me?”  
  
He opened his mouth but only a whine came out. He searched for the words. “I – I like your big cock in my ass.”  
  
She moaned and starting pulling out of him. He gripped onto the blankets below him, panting at the sensation. Then she slid back into him, starting a slow and gentle pace. He was getting fucked, he realised and the thought sent another thick glob of pre-cum oozing out of his cock. The most powerful, smart, beautiful, funny and infuriating woman in all of Thedas was fucking  _him_. Her thrusts started to get quicker and he felt himself slipping away into delirium. He was keening and whining like a desperate animal rutting its mate.  
  
“You look so gorgeous.” He opened his eyes and she was looking down at him with an expression of pure joy.  
  
“I do?”  
  
She thrust in again, her breasts bouncing. “Oh, yes. You look so sexy when you’re getting fucked.”  
  
“You – ah! You look so sexy fucking me.”  
  
She smiled and squeezed his slender hips. His cock was rubbing in its own mess as she thrust into him over and over, creating a delicious sensation that made his head loll back and his eyes roll.  
  
“You look ruined, Commander.” She teased, thrusting hard and fast, knowing he was close. “What would they say now, hm? Your Chantry friends? That you’d been corrupted by a naughty mage?”  
  
He could nothing but nod, his body tensing with the building orgasm. Each thrust of the cock was hitting his prostate and each debauched sentence she spoke made another smear of pre-cum on his abdomen.  
  
“Where else should I fuck you, hmm? How about bent over your desk?” His hips started bucking, meeting her thrusts with blind desperation. Her words were making him crazy, creating scenes of pure smut in his head. “Would you like that? My hard cock in your ass making you come all over your reports? Everyone would know that the Commander likes to get fucked by his lady...”  
  
“Astrid...please...don’t stop!” He was panting, wave after wave of arousal hitting him quicker and quicker until it felt like he was drowning.  
  
“Or how about over my balcony?” He whined, barely lucid. She was gasping with both effort and desire, her smooth skin almost as hot as his. “I could fuck you out there where everyone could see.” He moaned loudly and she laughed breathlessly. “Would you like that? Everyone could see how gorgeous you are, see how pretty you are with a cock in your ass – ”  
  
“I’m gonna cum – please...”  
  
“You gonna cum for me?”  
  
“Yes...for you – always for you - ”  
  
“I haven’t even touched your cock.” She purred, gripping his thighs tightly. “You’re cumming just from me fucking your tight ass.”  
  
He felt the first ribbon of thick cum burst from him and he spasmed as he kept cumming and cumming, covering his stomach with his own seed. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he opened his eyes again. His breathing was deep but even and Astrid was sliding the cock out of him slowly. He gasped as it fully slipped out, feeling open and empty without it. He watched her unbuckle the straps and toss it aside, moving up the bed to lie with him. He wanted to turn onto his side and look at her properly but he found couldn’t move his legs. She ran her hand up and down his arm gently, pressing soft kisses against shoulder as he came to.  
  
“Do you feel ok?” She asked eventually.  
  
“I...yes.” It was strange to hear his voice at its normal level, not begging or gasping. “That was...incredible. Thank you.”  
  
Their fingers wound together and her thumb brushed over his palm. “You weren’t the only one who enjoyed it.”  
  
“I think...” He turned his head so he could at least look into her eyes. “I think there must be some way I can repay you.”  
  
“Oh?” She smiled mischievously again and he was momentarily distracted by the dimples in her cheeks.  
  
“Yes. I seem to have forgotten how to move my legs at present.” She laughed, burying her face against his shoulder. “However, I don’t believe I need to move for you to...well...” He trailed off, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
“Maker’s breath, Cullen!” Astrid laughed, incredulous. “After everything we’ve just done, are you really struggling with asking me to sit on your face?”  
  
“Oh, just get here!” He reached out and caught her in his strong arms, pulling her on top of him. She shrieked in delight and straddled his hips, kissing him for a while. Then she glanced down to the mess he had made on his stomach.  
  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone cum that much.”  
  
“Really?” He slid down the bed until his mouth could brush against her clit. “Is that a challenge, my lady?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. “It certainly is, Commander.”

 


End file.
